Kitsune Huntress
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: AU RWBY/Naruto, may add in other animes in the future. Spelling might be wrong and will try to fix them "Hello, my name is Naru Namikaze, I am a fox faunus but also a student at Beacon Academy training to become a Huntress to fight the forces of Evil. Oh did I forget to mention that I have a girlfriend?" NaruxYang pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hello everyone, DDK here making my first crossover that involves RWBY, which I'll have you know that I freaking love the show, its like a mix of Devil May Cry and Bayonetta together but better. Also note that there maybe other anime shows mix in to this crossover story but would take a little time since this is my first involving RWBY. So if you don't like the story so far I advice you to no longer read this story because I'm not going to stop or abandoned it.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or RWBY**

Saphire blue eyes looked over the city of Vale through the window of a Dust airship that was flying over the city, currently it was carrying passagers at the age of seventeen that were all students that was going to Beacon Academy for training to become Huntsmen. Among them was a girl that was wearing a black hooded vest over a dark orange low cut t-shirt along with long sleeved black fingerless gloves, black short shorts, dark orange thigh high sockings and black combat boots, finally strapped onto each side of her thighs were silver color rectangled objects as the girls weapons that were currently folded.

The girl had her hood over her head that shadow cover over half her face to hide away from being reconised, the reason why was because of two indivisuals that were currently talking to each other, both were girls that are sisters even though they didn't look related, one was a short haired redhead that looked younger than everone on the airship wearing a red cape, the other was a golden blonde whose hair was massive long and untangle mess as she seem to be excited that her younger sister was going to Beacon with her. Seeing this caused the hooded girl to smile at the two as she thought back to her conversation with the headmaster yesterday.

_**Flashback: Yesterday 11:00 pm**_

_"Thank you for coming Professor Ozpin, I apologies on this short notice at a late night though" the same hooded girl said as she sat across the table with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin would just take a sip of his coffee from his favorite mug before he would answer her._

_"No need for apologies it has been quite a night, I'm sure you heard what had just occured" he said as Ozpin would slide a device where the girl would take into her hands as she watched as a footage play on the screne that made her smile._

_"Ruby...she's already shown potential of being a Huntress" shesaid outloud as this cause Ozpin to raise an curious eyebrow at her._

_"I take it that you know of Ms. Rose then?" he asked which the hooded girl would nodded to his answer before returning the device to him._

_"Well through her sister yes, Yang and I go way back at Signal before I had to leave on my final year for a *family* matters that I had to take care of" she explained to which Ozpin would nod in understanding as he took another sip from his mug._

_"And I take it that this meeting is about you wanting to join my school this year?" Ozpin asked as the hooded girl gave a nod once again, " well then given that you were one of Signals brightest students before you left and who your parents were I will grant you that, but in return I expect you to attend every class through the whole day...not skipping out just to make up lost time with your girlfriend" he finished with an amusing smile on his lips as he saw the girl would tense up and scratch her finger against her cheek nerviously before responding._

_"Of course Professor and thank you again" she said and as she was about to speak up Ozpin would speak up once again._

_"Before you go and get a nights rest to leave with the other students in the morning I have one last question for you Ms. Namikaze..." he paused a moment to take another sip from his mug before continuing, " why have the hood on?" he asked as he saw the teen girl would raise a hand up to her head and feel the hood was still over her head._

_"Oh haha sorry didn't want to be reconized yet to spoil the surprise" she said as the girl would remove her hood off to reveal she had shoulder length blonde hair along with twin red fox ears on top her head, " plus not everyone is too fond of Faunus, especially no thanks to the White Fang" Naru explained to Ozpin._

_**Flashback End**_

"Ack Yang gross you got puke on your feet!" Naru was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ruby's voice then turn to see Yang did had vomit on the toe area of her booted shoe, only it was just a small one that can be easily be cleaned up by wiping it yet Yang would still freak out when she tried to shake it off while muttering "gross" over an over and Ruby having to run away from her sister leaving everyone to laugh in amusment, Naru includded though her's was sort of a short one to avoid drawing attention to herself.

Not that she was hiding or anything but she wanted to surprise the sisters herself, although doing it now within a Dust airship may not be wise given that Yang would possibly be angry with Naru first, and the fox faunus knew that a angry Yang plus being high up in the air would not be very good results. Turning back tot he window she was standing infront of Naru could see Beacon Academy comming into view and the announcment that they would be landing soon, having a quick check that her weapons were still strapped on tight to her thighs and her hood remain up over her head Naru went over to the side door where she knew would be the exit once the airship landed. Although standing across from her she saw a blond hair boy was holding his mouth tightly with his hand and looked ill giving Naru the hint that he must of been the cause of the vomit as she turned away and looked around the crowd of students, besides the sisters there didn't seem to be anyone interesting that was among the crowd so far until the airship had landed and the doors opened as the blond boy was the first to ran out and empty out his stomach in a nearby trashcan as Naru walked out among the crowd of people to blend in and slip out of the sisters sight before they notice.

With Ruby and Yang

Gazing at the front entrance of Beacon both sisters were staring out in awe as the place looked amazing, this was the place where all students from Vale as well as the other kingdoms of Remnant had come to learn and train into becoming Huntsmen that would defend agaisnt the creatures of Grimm or beyond. Yet still dispite her excitment of being here Yang couldn't help but let a sad frown form on her lips as she thought of one person that wasn't here to share this moment, however before the blonde brawler could shift off to daydreaming the sudden gasp from her sister brought Yang back as she saw Ruby having a panic attack of excitment of seeing newly weapons being carried by passing students, Yang couldn't help but laugh a little from Ruby's passionate love for weapons which she would grab the young redheads cape and pull her back to prevent her from wondering off.

"Easy there little sister, you know they're just weapons" Yang said which Ruby would only turn and gave her older sister an angry pout which made her look cute.

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves, they're are a part of us! Plus they're so COOL!" Ruby said in her excitment like a kid in a candy store as Yang continue speaking.

"Well if thats the case why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" she asked and thats when Yang watch her baby sister would take out her scythe-sniper weapon Crescent Rose and hugged it happyly.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose she's my baby! I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people...but better" the redheaded girl spoke as her golden blonde haired sister would reach over and yank the hood of Ruby's red cape over her head in a teasing manner which made the young girl pout more.

"Ruby come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked as she looked to the side but the moment she looked she thought she saw a familier hooded girl among the crowds and when she blinked the girl was gone while Ruby would pull the hood of her cape off form her head.

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked while Yang would bite her lower lips as she thought for a moment until she saw a group of new students come by and a idea came to her.

"Well...actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchupbye!" Yang said quickly as she rush pass her sister that caused Ruby to spin uncontrolably while Yang would feel guilty of abandoning her sister but couldn't take the chance of losting sight of the hooded girl she just saw, wanting to know if it was who she thought it was and would make a mental note to make up to Ruby later.

"Wait where are you going? Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? Oh I don't know what I'm doing..."RUby said during mid spin until she slowed down and had a dizzy look in her eyes before falling back into a cart filled with luggeges.

With Naru

Naru had wince when she saw Ruby crashed into the cart and a girl in white was soon yelling at her, the hooded faunus had to hide quickly when Yang had spotted her once being as she didn't want to spoil her surprise just yet but frowned when she saw the older sibling abandoned her sister to go look for Naru, which the fox faunus believe it was her fault of being spotted. Back to Ruby and the girl in white she saw continue to be scolding the younger girl while shaking a vile of red dust right infront of Ruby's face and Naru's saphire eyes widen in realising what was about to happen, just as Ruby was about to sneeze into the red dust a quick blur blinded her vision and a hand covering her mouth that she sneezed into preventing the young girl from doing so into the red dust as the hand left her mouth.

"Ruby you should know to always cover your mouth when you sneeze" Ruby looked up to see the hooded girl standing infront of her, wiping her hand that Ruby sneezed into against her back but the younger girls silver eyes were staring wide at the girls saphire blue ones as she got a good look at her face.

"Na...Naru?" the younger girl asked while Naru would only smile and was about to speak until a flash of red tackled her to the ground as Ruby hugged her tightly, "Naru! I can't believe its really you!" the redhead screamed in excitement, which Naru tense in pain when Ruby screamed into her faunus ears under her hood but she just smiled and hugged the younger girl back.

"Haha you haven't change abit Rubes" Naru said to Ruby and was about to get up til both girls heard a rather loud fake cough that ruined their heart warming reunion.

"Excuse me, but there are other people present you know!" Naru looked up to see that the white haired girl was still there as she and Ruby got back up to their feet, Ruby remembering what happened before Naru arrived would start poking her fingers together nerveously.

"I'm really really sorry about the luggege and almost sneezing into the dust" she said however her apology did not go well witht he white haired girl.

"Ugh you complete dolt, what are you even doing here anyways? aren't you a little young to be attending here at Beacon?" she asked while Ruby would lower her head down to avoid the icy blue eyes glaring at her while Naru would glare her own blue eyes, not going to allow the girl to continue scolding her young friend the fox faunus would step up to block the white girl's view on Ruby.

"Hey she said she was sorry princess, so why don't you just lay off!" Naru yelled out slightly causing the white girl to step back at the tone of voice and before she could say anything a new voice spoike up.

"Its heiress, actually" all three girls turn to see a black hair girl with amber eyes and a black bow on top her head, Naru raised an eyebrow when she notice that the bow seemed to move a little before the girl continued, " Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy proellant in the world" the black haired girl explained as the now known Weiss let a satisfied smile form on her face.

"Finally! Some recognition" Weiss said that caused Naru's eyes to roll before the new girl would continued.

"This same company infamous for its controverial labor forces and questionable business partners" she added as Naru let out a amused smile and Ruby giggled in amusment as well while Weiss herself was not.

"What?! How dare-The nerve of-Ugh!" she would turn around and started walking off feeling embarrassed while servents in suits would pick up the dropped luggege and place them back on the cart. Ruby feeling a little bad for Weiss would speak up once again towards a retreating Weiss.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" she shouted while Naru would let out a sigh at the young girls attempt.

"Oh Ruby, still the kind hearted girl you are" she mumbled to herself until her fox ears pick up footsteps walking away as Naru turn to see the black hair girl was already walking away from the pair, hearing a sad sigh and a thud sound Naru turn to see that Ruby had fallen onto the ground and laid there.

"Welcome to Beacon" Ruby said to herself as Naru frown sadly to her and was about to help her up until the faunus stopped when she notice another person approching them, Ruby had her eyes closed when she notice a shadow was blocking out the sun as the redhead thought it was Naru at first, but when she opened her silver eyes she was surprised to see a blonde boy had stuck his hand out to her.

"Hi...I'm Jaune" the blonde headed boy introduced himself as Naru gave a friendly smile at him while Ruby had shyly smiled back before taking his hand into her own to be help up to her feet.

"Ruby...say aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" she asked as Naru now took a closer look then snicker in a laugh while Jaune just hung his head down and groan.

Five minutes later

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem" Naru had heard Jaune spoke while she walked along on Ruby's right while Jaune took left as the trio were walking on the pathway to Beacon as the faunus blonde listen to their conversation as Jaune explained to his motion sickness problem.

"Look I'm sorry, but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby explained to the blonde boy while Naru would add her voice to the conversation.

"Well you would of been called crater face if I hadn't stopped you from sneezing at the last second Ruby, so its not the worst name I've heard so far" she said as Ruby's face went red in embarrassment and pouted to the older girl but did not say anything while Jaune would continued.

"Well, the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it" he said and at that statement caused both girls to stop and stare at each other with raise eyebrows before turning back to their male companion.

"Do they?" both said at once as Jaune would get nerveous and raise both of his hands up in defense to his manhood.

"They will...well I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says uh...nevermind" he said as Naru spoke up to him.

"My advice to you Jaune, just be yourself and you'll do fine of finding the right girl" she told him as Ruby would soon turn her attention to the fox faunus now.

"Speaking which Naru when did you get back? How come you didn't visit me or Yang?" the younger girl asked while Naru would place her hands behind her hooded head.

"Yesterday, I wanted to surprise you and Yang but seeing as your sister ditch you earlier its her lost of not seeing me sooner" Naru explained as Jaune looked at the two girls.

"So you all know each other?" he asked as Ruby turned and smiled at him.

"Yep, she's my sisters faunus girlfriend" she said and this caused Jaune to stumble in his step at hearing the info.

"Wait Naru is a faunus and your sisters girlfriend?!" he asked in surprise as Naru looked at him with narrow eyes before pulling her hood back to show off her fox ears among her blonde hair.

"Yeah I'm a faunus and yes I'm dating Ruby's sister Yang, is that a problem?" she asked as the blonde boy would quickly wave his hands inm the air while shaking his head fast.

"No no no! No problem at all, just caught off guard is all" he said as Naru gave him a look for a moment till she nodded her head and raised her hood back over her head.

"Your alright in my book Jaune" Naru told him as the trio would continue to walk off in silence, once things became abit awkward Ruby would spoke up.

"So...I got this!" she said as she pulled out Crescent Rose, which surprised Jaune as he leaped back and pointed out towards the deadly weapon.

"Whoa, is that...a scythe?!" he asked which the redheaded girl nodded happily to him before giving a few swings to give him a small demostration.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby expalined as she pulled the handle that made a clicking noise, seeing Jaune's confused face Naru spoke up.

"Its also a gun" she said as Jaune finally understood now before Ruby turn to him in wonder.

"So what do you got?" she asked in excitment while Jaune would act a little nerveous before pulling out a sword and the sheath would turn into a shield next as Ruby would eyed up on the objects with interest.

"Well I got a sword that was passed down by my great-great-grandfather during the war, and the shield can turn into a sheath so that i can use to carry the sword" the blonde hair boy explained to the girls.

"It sounds like a family heirloom, but still its a pretty good sword Jaune not many people would stick to the classics these days" Naru explained as Ruby nodded in agreement that made Jaune smiled in appreciation from the girls before Ruby turn to Naru as she eagerly waited to see hers, however Naru only gave her a smile before speaking, " I would love to show you Ruby, but we won't have time. Come on" Naru said as she turn to walked off towards Beacon, which Ruby and Jaune would quickly followed her. Right before they reach the entrance for the orientation Naru stopped and turn to the two, " right before we enter in Ruby why don't you go first, we'll see you later Jaune" Naru said as Ruby agreed and lead the way while Naru followed, Jaune though was dumbstuck at the sudden of being ditched.

"Ah great, where am I suppose to find nice, quirky girls to talk to now?" he said as entered without noticing that a red headed amazon girl that was staring when he passed by.

With Yang

Yang had stood among the crown with a small pout on her face, ever since she left Ruby the blonde brawler had no luck of finding the person she was looking for until she gave up thinking she was imagining things, and now she was feeling guilty of leaving her baby sister behind who was possibly upset with Yang right now. The least the blonde did was save a spot for her sister whenever Ruby would arrived and hope it was a start for the young redhead to forgive her just a little, taking a look back at the entrance Yang's lilac colored eyes soon so a girl in red as she knew it was her sister as she started calling out while waving her hand.

"Ruby over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out over the crowds voice, she must of gotten her sisters attention before she soon saw Ruby making her way over to where she was but Yang soon notice that someone else was following her behind but couldn't see before of the crowd. Once she saw that Ruby was in range Yang would speak up once more, " So how's your first day going little sis-" the blonde soon would lose her voice when she notice the person behind Ruby came close enough to see as lilac eyes would stare into saphire colored eyes as the hooded girl she saw earlier couldn't help but give her a warm smile to the blonde girl.

"What? No puns this time Yang? I'm quite shock right now" Naru said to the blonde brawler before she suddenly became nerveous when she saw the lilac colored eyes suddenly turned red.

Chapter End

**Authors Note**

**Alright that's done there, I hope I did well for this one I've always love the show since it came out and excited of the Volume 2, which I bloody hate when have to wait for new episodes to come out.**

**Till then, DDK out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys just a little heads up that there might be some video game reference in this chapter and possibly some characters going OOC along with a couple bad puns that are terrible. Which is abit hard being that Yang love to make pun's. Anyways enjoy the story.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or RWBY**

Naru had known Yang ever since they first started at Signal Academy and have only met a couple of weeks later when the blonde brawler offered to become the fox faunus friend, Naru enjoyed her time hanging out with Yang as they went through their first year as best friends, in which Naru would soon meet Ruby during the time and the young redhead had found Naru's fox's ears very cute, then would soon started dating in the middle of their second year at Signal. During the events of spending much time with Yang the faunus learned many things from her girlfriend, a energetic and bright young girl that likes to have fun along being straightfoward and confident, and most of all enjoys making puns weither they were good or bad. While this had showed that she could be a good person Naru knew that getting on Yang's bad side would be dangerous, when angered this causes her semblance to be acitive as fire burst out from parts of her body as well as changing her eye color red as a side effect, from what Naru remembered Yang could easily get angered by two things: Ruby being picked on and someone that messing with her air.

So right now the fox faunus was very nerveous when she saw Yang's eyes change colored and Naru would of ran for her life had it not been for Ruby, right at the moment the younger girl was restraining her older sister by using her red cape to wrapped around Yang's body and pulling it over her shoulder in attempt to hold the brawler in place while surprisingly that the cape did not tore apart, Yang had only got her arm free from the restraint but instead of freeing herself she was making grabbing swipes towards the hooded faunus that was a feet away from her.

"Yang! Clam down already, your making everyone stare!" Ruby cried out as they were getting some attention from the students that were wondering what was going on.

"Ruby let me go! and You!" Yang yelled while she pointed a finger of her free hand at the fox faunus infront of her, "Where the hell have you been?! Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here?!" the golden blonde girl half asked and yelled out still trying to grab the fox faunus while Naru would only let out a nerveous smile at her.

"Now Yang let's just take a deep breath and think happy thoughts, no reason to get...Yang-ry right?" Naru asked as she watch Yang suddenly froze still in place causing Ruby to nearly stumble forward when her sister stopped moving. Both Naru and Ruby stared at the blodne brawler remain still for a moment until they notice that her eye color change back then Yang would start snicker before she started laughing out that made both girls uneasy from it.

"Did haha did you just make a pun there? Because that was terrible coming from you Naru" Yang told her as she resume laughing while Naru and Ruby would only laugh a little to join her at first, however that all soon ended when Yang had suddenly stopped laughing and the redness in her eyes returned and before Naru could react the brawler grabbed the fox faunus by her vest and brought her in close as Naru's saphire eyes went wide when she felt soft lips pressing agaisnt her own that caused face to blush before closing her eyes, due to Naru wearing a hood over her head and Yang's massive hair it was hard for anyone to see if they had looked their way however Ruby's face grew red and had to cover her own eyes with her hand as she knew that Naru and her sister were kissing each other. After a moment or two Yang removed her lips from the faunus girls but did not back away, instead she moved her face towards where Naru's fox ears were hidden beneath the hood, "but that doesn't mean your off the hook yet...my little foxy" Yang whispered to her, from the tone of voice and the words she used caused a shiver to run down on Naru's spine but manage to nodded her head before Yang let go of her then turned to Ruby with her eyes back to normal once again and smiled brightly at the redhead.

"So as I was saying, how was your first day little sis?" the blonde asked in a cheerful tone that Ruby would remove her hand from her eyes then blink in confusion at her sister's sudden change mood, however upon hearing the question being asked the young girl's face turn to anger at remebering what happened earlier.

"You mean since you ditched me and I nearly exploded?" Ruby asked while Naru was standing back behind the sisters to clam herself down to breath easy, Yang seeing her sister like this had a guilty frown on her face at what she did earlier but the part of "nearly exploded" got her attention.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?" she asked however Ruby would only shook her head "no" before going off to explaining.

"No, I literally almost exploded a hole in front of the school! See I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I almost sneezed infront of fire dust that was in the air if Naru hadn't stopped it, but she still yelled at me! I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said to her sister, and as it turned out Weiss just happened to come up behind the young girl to investigate what was all the yelling about earlier until she reconized Ruby instantly.

"You!" the white hair girl yelled enough to scare the redhead before she jump up into the nearest person's arms bridel style, which happens to be Naru as the fox faunus blinked in confusion while Ruby freaked out in terror.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" the young girl cried while burying her face into Naru's shoulder like a firghten child just as the hooded faunus turn and glared her eyes at seeing Weiss.

"You again? I thought I told you to lay off from her after she said she was sorry!" Naru yelled at Weiss but the heiress didn't back away from the hooded girl this time and continued to argue.

"She's lucky enough we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yelled out, while this was happening Yang looked back and forth between the two group then looked at her sister with wide lilac eyes in shock.

"Oh my god, you really did almost exploded" Yang said as Ruby would soon hop off from Naru's arms before turning to Weiss to apologies once again.

"I'm really sorry, it was an accident!...what's this?" Ruby asked when Weiss held out some sort of instructions manual with the title 'Dust for dummies' on top the page and a pencil drawing picture of a man holding a Dust crystal in his hand and had a puzzled look on his face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not reponsible for-" beofre Weiss could continue Naru would snatch the manual out from her hand while the heiress would turn her glaring icy blue eyes attention back to the hooded faunus girl.

"You're only going to give her brain damage with this stuff, how bout just accepting her apology and moving on instead of acting like some snot nose rich brat who believes she knows everything" Naru's words must of hit a nerve before Weiss's face was red as a tomato while gritting her teeth hard in anger an steam seemed to blew out from her ears, Yang was getting the feeling that tensions were running high up and seeing a worried look on Ruby's face made think it was best to stop this before it get's any worse between the fox faunus and the heiress.

"Look, uh...sounds like you all just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang asked trying her best to be a peace keeper, Naru only turned to her and gave a 'are you freaking serious?!' look that made the blonde brawler laugh a little nerveous, Ruby however brighten up at the idea her sister came up with and quickly agreed.

"Yeah great idea sis! Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby and that's Naru! Want to hangout? We could go shopping for school supplies..." Ruby said while she stuck her hand out to shake the white haired girl's hand, Naru could only frown at then and was about to protest until Weiss would answer to the younger girl.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails! And try on clothes! And talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" the heiress explained while pointing her thumb backwards without turning to Jaune, which the boy was standing by and raised his head up with interest when Weiss talked about him. Naru could only narrow her eyes as she could tell Weiss was being sarcasctic, however Ruby didn't think of this and had a bright look on ehr face.

"Wow really?!" the young redhead asked with hope in her silver eyes, however Weiss only had a frown on her face when she plainly said "no" that caused Ruby's smiling face to turn into a sad frown, after that happened Naru was ready to pounce onto the heiress to give a beating of her life until the taping sound of a microphone was made and Professor Ozpin was up on stand standing next to Glynda Goodwitch making his speech.

During the speech on stage Naru paid half attention to what the headmaster was staying as she looked around the crowd of students that were attending, some she had reconized from Signal while others she didn't that must of been from other schools from the other three kingdoms. The only ones the faunus thought were interesting were only four, one of them was a redhead girl that seemed to dress as a amazon spartan, the other two were a boy that wore green and had a calm look on his face while the girl next to him seemed to be excited an couldn't keep still as she was hopping on her feet to look over the crowds head, the last one was the black hair girl she and Ruby meet earlier with Weiss but seemed to be standing against the wall away from the crowd of people. That was so far of who seemed interesting in Naru's point of view until she realised that Ozpin was done with his speech and that Goodwitch was telling them all that they will be gathered in the ballroom where they will sleep and everything.

"He seemed kind of...off" Naru heard Yang speak up as the fox faunus turn back to the group she was with at the moment noticing that everyone soon left while Ruby would speak up next after.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" the redhead said and just before Naru would voice in her own opinion Jaune would lean towards the group, more particular towards Weiss.

"I'm a natural blonde you know" he said as Weiss would pintch the bridge of her nose with her fingers an shook her head while Naru would palm slap her own forehead while letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Ugh I need some fresh air" Naru stated outloud and just as she turned to leave a hand suddenly grabbed the back of her hood and yank her back hard as the hood would slide off from Naru's head.

"Not so fast, remember what I just said a moment ago?" Yang asked her, but Naru could respond a sudden gasp caught their attention as she turn to see Weiss staring wide eyed at her in shock before pointing to Naru's fox ears.

"You're a faunus?!" Weiss nearly screamed out as Naru gave the heiress a blank expression on her face before answering back her shouted question sarcastically.

"No I'm the cookie monster that steals all of Ruby's cookies and eats them while she sleeps at night" as she said this Ruby lets out a loud gasp.

"But I thought you said the cookie monster wasn't real?!" the young redhead said with fear in her wide silver eyes while Weiss looked at the young teen then back at Naru and the heiress just lets out a "hmph" sound from her throat before turning away to leave the group, Yang would watch the white haired girl leave before saying out loud.

"Wow that was...Weiss-cold of her to do, eh get it?" the blond brawler said in a attempted pun to bright up the mood as Jaune looked puzzled and Ruby would only shook her head at her sisters bad pun however the sad look remain on the younger girls face still feeling down of what happened a moment ago with the Schnee heiress. Naru saw this that made her frown, to her the young red head was like an adoriable little sister the faunus ever wanted and seeing Ruby sad like this was heart breaking, just then a idea hit Naru enough to make her smile as she place her hands onto the silver objects that were strapped to her thighs.

"Ruby..." she spoke out to get the younger girls attention, when Ruby turn her silver eyes in her direction Naru press her thumbs on the small switches that was on the objects before grabbing them into her hands and pulled them off the straps that hold them in place, raising both her arms up the objects in her hands would shift and unfold to turn into silver tonfas as Naru gripped onto the handles an held her weapons in a guard position against her arms as the faunus looked to see Ruby's reaction. She was not disappointed when Ruby's silver eyes wide and shined in awe as she move in closer to examine both tonfas within Naru's grasp, "now watch this" the fox faunus told her as Naru back away from Ruby a little then press her thumbs onto another switch on both tonfas before Naru twist then slam both of them together and lock in place, Ruby watched on with wide eyes as she witnessed both weapons fuse and combine together to forge into a singal fire arm that was a twin barrel magnum gun as Naru held up in display with the barrel aiming safely away from the young girl, "I call it Tempest" Naru told her with a smile.

"Its beautiful...can I hold it?" Ruby asked Naru in a shy like manner which had made Naru smiled seeing at the redheads mood had change, other thant her sweet love taste for cookies the young girl had a major love for weapons, especially for dangerous ones like Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"Sure Ruby. It's not really loaded anyways, the ammunition for it is with my things I brought with me that I'll get tomorrow before initiation starts" Naru explained before handing Tempest to Ruby, which the young redhead nearly dropped in surprise at feeling the weight of it but she adjusted and started examing the weapon in her hands. Yang looked on with a smile on her face as she watch her sister and her girlfriend interact together as Naru would explain to Ruby how Tempest works, turing to the side the brawler notice that Jaune was still standing there quite as he watch the two girls chat abit.

"So...wait aren't you vomit boy?" Yang asked and this cause Jaune to hung his head low in embarrassment once again.

Timeskip hours later, time 9:45 pm.

The ballroom was large enough to hold all of the students that would be taking the initiation, after dinner was served in the cafiteria everyone was dressed in their sleeping clothes and had sleeping bags scattered around on the floors ready for a goodnights rest. Naru had changed out of her clothing and was currently wearing hers that was a black sports bra and long grey sweat pants while letting her fox ears being exposed for everyone to see, some that knew her from Signal had greeted her during dinner while others, mostly non-Faunus, that were new to her either avoid her or treat her lowly like calling her names or glaring but Naru just shrug it off, honestly Naru didn't care much of how politics works, as long as she has people like Yang and Ruby in her life it was enough for her. Right now Naru was just laying down on her sleeping bag staring up at the ceiling while two sleeping bags on her right Ruby was laying down in her own PJ's scribbling down her pencil on a sheet of paper, Yang in her own PJ's as well would soon join them as she drop down onto the middle that was empty between Naru and Ruby as the blonde brawler would turn to her little sister.

"It's like a big slumber party, right?!" she asked her but Ruby still remain focus on what she was writing while answering her sister.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" she said, Yang looking over her shoulder to see that Naru laying down on her back and had her eyes closed as a grin like smile speard on Yang's lips and was about to say something til Naru cut her off.

"Don't even think of saying it, all the shirtless boys in Remnant won't be safe from me if you try flirting with them" she said with her eyes closed and Yang made a pout for a moment before a teasing smile form on her lips.

"Aw is someone feeling alittle jealous? I'm surprise you say something like that, what makes you think a hot girl like me would do that when she's got a Foxy person like you?" Yang asked the faunus and this time Naru did look at her with one eye open while the other remain closed.

"Because I know you" Naru said simply then would close her eye to resume back to get a nights rest, feeling that was all she going to get out from her girlfriend for the night Yang would turn back to her sister to see her writing something.

"What's that?" she asked as Ruby would stop her writing to she could look at her older sister to answer her.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going" the redhead explained as Yang let a bright smile on her face before speaking up.

"Aw, that's sooo CUTE!" Yang would squealed out before Ruby threw a pillow into her face in embarrassment.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here" Ruby said while hugging her favorite pillow, a face of a dog with a tongue sticking out, that she hugged closely to her chest.

"Hey now that's not true! there's Naru..."Yang started before said faunus girl would speak up once more.

"I only know her since you introduce us way before we started dating" the fox girl said with her eyes remaining closed, which Yang would roll her own eyes before she resume of what she was about to say.

"And what about Jaune? He's...nice. There you go, plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" the blonde brawler said in a cheerful tone, however Ruby could only frown as she turned around and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm pretty sure Wriss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero" she said that caused her sister to frown a little before quickly changing it back to a smile.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy." Yang said only to be hit in the face by Ruby's favorite pillow giving Yang the hint that it didn't help. Naru, having to listen to the sisters conversation, would soon open her eyes then lift herself up to the she was laying on one elbow before turning to see the young girl across from her.

"Ruby look, it's only been one day. Trust me and your sister, you've got friends all around you that you haven't met yet" after Naru said that she watched as Ruby would thinking over what she said. That was until her fox ear's perk up at hearing a match being lit then turn to see a familiar girl with black hair and a bow on top sitting up against wall, book in her hand and a candle on top a small stool that she was using for light, Ruby had notice the sudden light within the dark room so she sat up and saw the same girl that Naru was looking over.

"That girl..." Ruby said as she remember meeting her at the front entrance earlier in the morning, Yang after recovering from the small hit from the pillow would sat up then looked over to where Ruby and Naru were looking before turning to her sister.

"You know her?" she asked and Naru would answer for the redhead before she could.

"Well no, but she was there when I met up with Ruby this morning. She seems abit...odd, but before I could say anything she left" the fox faunus explained before turning to her girlfriend to see a grin like smile on her face that Naru could pretty much guess what's about to happen.

"Welp, now's your chance!" she said as Yang got up and grabbed Ruby's arm to pull her up, surpriing the young redhead before she started struggling in protest as Yang dragged her over to where the girl was, Naru could only roll her eyes at her girlfriends attempt so seeing as she wasn't going to get any sleep sooner the fox girl got up and followed her sisters.

The girl continued to read the book in her hand before she heard a noise heading her way, moving her amber eyes up she could see Yang dragging Ruby over that caused the girl to raise a eyebrow before Yang started up with a "hello" in a sing song tone then would pull her sister up to her side. Getting a closer look at the younger girl she lowered her book down so that she could speak.

"Aren't you that girl that almost exploded along with another girl with a hood over her head?" she asked as Ruby was facing away from her with arms cross until she realised that she was being asked that made the redhead surprised an turned around back.

"Uh...yeah, my name's Ruby and that was Naru you mentioned. But you can call me...actucally just call me Ruby" she said with a nerveous laugh while rubbing the back of her head with her hand, the girl would stare at her with her amber eyes for a moment before looking back down to her book while responding with only a 'mhmm' sound before Yang turn to her sister.

"What are you doing?!" she asked in a rather loud whisper tone and Ruby answered her with her own.

"I don't know! Help me!" she said and both sisters turn back to the girls to give her friendly smiles as Yang spoke up.

"So yeah I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! What's your name?" the brawler asked just as Naru had arrived an was soon standing next to her girlfriends left side while the girl would only let out an annoyed sigh before looking back up.

"Blake..." the girl now known as Blake said, however upon looking at Naru her amber eyes went wide upon seeing the girls red fox ears ontop of her blonde hair, Naru saw the look that Blake was giving her that cuased a eyebrow to raise in curiousity.

"Something wrong Blake? Naru asked her which caused Blake to get out of her surprised state and shook her head.

"No nothing...just didn't realised that you were a Faunus. You know being as you had a hood over you head" the black haired girl said, Ruby and Yang looked at each other with confused looks for a moment until Yang would speak up once more.

"So...nice night, don't you think?" she said trying to make conversation before Blake turn her attention back to the sisters.

"Yes, it's lovely...almost as lovely as this book...that I will continue to read...as soon as you leave" Blake said giving out hints to the trio as Naru got before turning to both Yang and Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm getting the feeling that this is not working out well" she said as Yang had a small frown an nodded in agreement with her girlfriend, Ruby however had another thought as she spoke to Blake.

"What's it about? Your book?" the younger girl asked as this caught Blake off guard as she looked up at the redhead infront of her, who seemed to be taken interest in the book in Blakes hand.

"Well it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body" as Blake explained this Naru took the time to look over the girl while Ruby had her attention.

Taking a look at Blake's bow Naru had seen some of the girls in the room from earlier, some had wore hair accessories to keep their hair out of the way or in style and looking into the room now the fox faunus had seen that every girls head was not wearing one in their sleep. Blake however was still wearing her's that made Naru suspicious, plus she thought she saw the bow moved a little earlier and not only that thanks to her faunus animal senses of smell Naru could tell that Blake had eaten tuna...alot from what Naru can tell. Just as she was about to connect the dots on her theories Naru's thoughts were interrupted by Yang's voice.

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Naru turned in time to see that Yang had grabbed Ruby in a bear hug, which the young girl had one arm free as she cried out "cut it out!" before punching Yang's face and the sisters disappeared into cloud of smoke with limbs sticking out as sounds of fighting and Yang giggling along with some cat fight sounds were made as Naru sigh in annoyance before moving in to seperate the sisters.

Blake watch this with a small amusing smile on her face as watched as Naru managing to pull the sisters apart to end the fight, " well Ruby, Yang, Naru, it's a-" before Blake could finished up another familiar voice entered the scene.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realized some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss had said wearing her own nightgown while leeting her white hair being let down. However upon on seeing who it was along with the trio of girls they all had wide eyes in shock.

"Oh not you again!" Weiss, Yang, and Naru had all said at once at the same time, Ruby however could only quickly place her finger over her lips to quite them down.

"Shh! Girl's, she's right. People are trying to sleep." the young redhead said while Naru was still glaring at the heiress, Weiss however ignored it and turned to the silver eyed girl with her own icey blue eyes in a glare.

"Oh, now you're on my side?" she asked while Ruby would wave her arms up and down quickly in defense.

"I was always on your side!" she told the white hair girl until Yang would speak up coming to her sisters defense.

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister and my girlfriend?" the brawler asked as her lilac eyes would soon turn red as she argued with the heiress.

"They're a...wait did you just say girlfriend?!" Weiss nearly screamed that caused both her and Blake to be surprised by what Yang had said.

However during their arguement Blake had closed her book after saving a spot where she lefted off then proceed to grab her candle so that she could blow out and head to bed, but just as she took a small breath in to blow Yang had made the statement of 'girlfriend' and was too late to stop herself to ask when Blake blew out the candle and darkness filled in the ballroom for the rest of the night.

Chapter end

**Authors Note**

**Ok that is the end of chapter two of the story, now I had mention that there was a slight video game reference in this chapter and those that haven't figure it out I'll tell you. I'm not very good at weapon description so the tonfas that Naru has are like Ryu's weapons from Ninja Gaiden 2 but only smaller than the longer size from what I saw in the game that would combine and transformed together to look like Nero's Blue Rose from Devil May Cry 4. That's what I'm going for and if there are other authors that claim something similar in their stories then I apologies for I did not know that.**

**The name chapter I'm going have to brain storm for the decision if Naru should have a team of Huntmen of her own or go for the extra team member of five people like some of the other authors made with their Naruto/RWBY crossovers.**

**BTW anyone saw that latest RWBY episode? Just so you know and I'm pretty sure so does everyone else, but I already knew that Penny was a robot. I just didn't want to say incase it spoiled for everyone and even I hate spoilers. Though I got the hint that she is a reference to Pinocchio only instead of her nose growing when she lies Penny hiccups instead.**

**Ah well that's what I'm thinking anyways, till then DDK out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello folks, DDK here giving you another update of my story, so I been thinking of team names and members and most of those from the other stories I thought of were taken an I don't feel like ripping someone off from their stories, so yeah you'll all know what's gonna happen to Naru if you haven't figure it out yet. So kick back, relax, and enjoy!**

**DDK does not own Naruto or RWBY**

_**Flashback/Dreamland begin**_

_Naru found herself sitting at one of the tables within the cafeteria of Signal Academy all alone while every other students were seated at other tables talking to one another, one of the students had asked her to join them at their table but Naru kindly reason why was because they were all Faunus like her that are sitting on one side of the room while the other students were all Humans and the fox faunus would rather not take part in neither group if things went bad, even if they were in school. So here she was sitting by herself and eating her meal while hearing conversations going on from each group, both of which were talking horrible racial stuff about each other, until she notice that someone had set their own tray of food down across from her._

_"Hi, mind if I sit right here?" Naru looked up to see a girl with blonde hair like hers only long and messy looking along with lilac eyes while the girl was currently smiling at the faunus girl._

_"Uh...sure you can." Naru said as she watched the girl sat down on the other side of the table then began eating her food, "...Ok I got to ask, why sit with me?" she asked, the girl would look up with food in her mouth then mumble something until she realized that Naru didn't understand her so she swallowed and spoke again._

_"Sorry, anyways you were just sitting here all alone. Thought you can use some company!" she said before popping a totter tot into her mouth that she had on her plate._

_"So your not bothered that I'm...you know" Naru asked as she pointed her finger to her fox ears that made a twitching move as the girl would stare at her whiling chewing her food before swallowing it._

_"Nope" she said with a popping sound with her mouth when she said that, "We're here at Signal training and attempting to go to Beacon to become Huntsmen, weither Human or Faunus. See in a couple years my sister is gonna attend to Signal as well because she wants to be a Huntress like I want to be a Huntress as well, which is awesome but sucks that she's only two years younger and could not join this year but would of been awesome if she did..." before the girl would continue Naru held her hands up for her to stop when the faunus realized something._

_"Whoa wait a second, aren't you that same girl that almost blew up Professor Qrow's weapons designers lab class?" Naru asked as the girl had a blush on her face and grabbed her long blonde hair that she starts stroking it with her hands in embarrassment, a long story short there were too much red dust involvement that nearly destroyed the class which thankfully no one was hurt._

_"Yeah...welp on the bright side I didn't get BURN-ed too badly...just a weeks worth of detention" she said in a low sad voice while Naru would only stare at her with her sapphire eyes then just blink a couple fo times as she speak._

_"Did you...was that a pun you made just now?" the fox faunus asked and the blonde hair girl gave her a grin like smile before she nodded._

_"You got that right Foxy! The names Yang Xiao Long, PUN-tress in training!" the girl now known as Yang gave Naru a salute in greet that followed by a wink to the faunus across that made Naru laugh a little before sticking out her hand to Yang._

_"I'm Naru, Naru Namikaze" she said which Yang would gladly took Naru's hand into her own and gave a handshake._

_"Hmm...I kinda like Foxy better. Well Foxy I've got a feeling that this is a start of a BEE-utiful friendship!" Yang said with a big smile on her face while Naru herself would hung her head low and made a groan at the Pun the other blonde girl made._

_"What have I gotten myself into this time?" Naru mumbled a question to herself._

_**Flashback/Dreamland end**_

"Wake up sleepy butt!"

Naru's fox ears perk up at the sound of a girls voice shouting across the room, which the faunus girl to groan then snuggled her face into her soft pillows so that she could go back to her dream land, but found herself just enjoying the pillows that she was resting on, "mmm soft and comfy" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Why thank you very much Foxy!" Yang's voice was heard just enough for Naru's eyes to shot open wide then saw where or more like who she was laying on that made the fox faunus jump back and sat down to look at a grinning Yang.

"Yang...was it you or me this time?" Naru asked the blonde brawler, it was no surprise that Naru found herself waking up of nuzzling her face into Yang's chest being as it wasn't the first time, either its because Yang would pull Naru in to cuddle her during sleep or that Naru moved on her own during her slumber sometime in the middle of the night.

"Oh I don't know. It was pretty late and couldn't remember much after going to bed, then next morning found you where you were just a moment ago. Not that I blame you for rubbing your face in though, I do the same thing if I was you plus I got to play with your ears a little. You were so CUTE when you made a face that you enjoy while in your sleep" Yang explained while Naru would blush a little before getting back up to her feet.

"Well no sense of just laying around, best get up and dress then get some breakfast before...Where's Ruby?" Naru asked her girlffriend as both blondes looked around the room for the young redhead until a muffle noise was make from under Yang, quickly getting up to her feet Yang along with Naru looked down to see Ruby laying face down with her arms and legs spread out, both blondes look at each other for a moment before turning back to Ruby as Yang spoke up first.

"Ruby?...You alright sis?" she asked her sister as Ruby would turn her head enough for them to see her face while Naru can only thought of one theory, both Yang and herself must of rolled on top of Ruby an slept on her the whole night.

"I can't feel my legs...and arms...and my back is sore" the young girl could only groan which Yang would knelt down and help her sister up so that she could walk off the numbness for the limbs to move again while Naru would walk beside the two sisters and rubbed Ruby's back to ease the pain.

Beacon Cafeteria

After getting Ruby to ease her morning soreness, then getting dressed up in fresh clothes for the day, the three girls were sitting at a table eating breakfast along with Jaune that soon joined them before initiation starts in a few hours. Naru was having a light breakfast of a small stack of pancakes along with a apple on the side, she was just finished with her pancakes and was currently eating her apple until she heard someone talking that made the blonde faunus looked up to see the same couple she saw yesterday, the ginger-hair girl seemed to be talking with her mouthful of pancakes next to the boy that had a calm yet annoyed look on his face that the girl was speaking too. That's when Naru watched him look up to see that she was staring at him as he gave what look like an "apologetic" look on his face before he continued with his meal while the girl still talked to him, taking another look around Naru saw Blake sitting alone at another table far from Naru's group with a book in one hand that she was reading while another held what look like a glass of milk, the fox faunus had raised an eyebrow in suspicion of what Blake really was but decided not to voice it out so she moved on to her observation until her eyes narrowed when she spotted Weiss who too sat by herself and was having what appeared to be a elegant breakfast meal that Naru could not describe what from a distance.

"Hey Naru, you alright?" hearing Jaune's voice brought Naru's attention that made her turn to see that her group were staring at her, the fox faunus was caught up in observing the room that she didn't realized that she didn't listen to what they were saying.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine really. Was there something you needed?" Naru asked feeling abit embarrassed that she doesn't know what topic they were all on while eating breakfast, Ruby was able to answer her.

"We were talking about rumors of being paired up to form teams, or at least having partners, or something I don't know. We wanted to hear your opinion" the young girl said while both Jaune and Yang waited for Naru's response.

"Hmm...well if it is true the real question is on how? Like do we get to pick? Is it random? That sort of questions" Naru spoke out her thoughts to them until Yang would throw her arm around her girlfriends shoulder and pulled her close.

"Well if that's the case, then I know who I'm picking for a partner!" the blonde brawler said until Ruby pops in between them, forcing both blondes to separate quickly.

"Now hold on just a sec! What happens if it is random?! What if I get partnered up with somebody that I don't know or like?!" the young girl said with a panic tone in her voice as she starts listing out the possibilities of "what if's" as Yang tried to calm her down, leaning towards Naru direction Jaune would lower his voice in a whispering tone.

"Has she always been like this?" he asked her as Naru looked at the sisters for a moment then back to the blonde hair boy to answer him.

"Something like this. Ruby did something similar on her first day of going to Signal, she had stayed in bed pretending to be sick before Yang had to drag her off. Give them a minute or fifteen, I'm gonna go on ahead and get my gear ready" Naru said as she got up as Jaune nodded and turn back to the sisters with Yang now holding onto Ruby's shoulders an started shaking the young girl to stop her ranting.

With one hand holding the now half eaten apple Naru walked up to the exit and would soon head to her destination until the corner of her eye caught something that made her turn her head an her lips form a frown, one of the students, a boy wearing what appeared to be sliver-grey armor, was sitting at a table flicking crums of food towards a faunus bunny girl sitting at another table across from him and seemed to be bothered by it that she would turn around an asked him to stop only for the boy to ignore and continue doing what he did. Looking down at the fruit in her hand Naru would shrug her shoulders before turning her head back in the direction then with a flic of her wrist the fox faunus sent the apple flying across the room and struck on the side of the boy's head that caused him to fall off his seat and hit the floor with a 'thud' sound and near by students started laughing including the bunny faunus as well, satisfied Naru exit out the cafeteria just as Cardin got up and looked in the direction where the apple came from.

Gear Locker Area (not exactly sure what its so gonna stick with that)

Naru had reached her destination and enter inside the room, however she was surprise to see she was not the first one as someone else had the same idea as hers. Standing infront of an open locker was a tall red headed girl, unlike Ruby's being as her hair was a lighter shade and long that is held up in a ponytail, wearing bronze and brown armor like gear as the girl turned to the faunus direction when Naru first entered.

"Oh hello there, I didn't think anyone would come in here this early" the girl spoke up as Naru would glance over at the clock to see that they still have an half hour left before initiation starts.

"I'm sure everyone else will come in shortly in a few minutes, I'm just here to check up on my gear. I don't think we met before, I'm Naru" the fox faunus introduced herself as the red headed girl gave a friendly smile.

"I'm Pyrrha, it's nice to meet you Naru" the girl now known as Pyrrha said as Naru smiled an nodded her head before making her way towards her locker where her gear was stored while Pyrrha would turn back to hers and resume to what she was doing.

Putting in the passcode to unlock Naru opened her locker to see Tempest laying there along with a utility belt with four medium size pouches on it, each pouch contain different types of ammunition for Tempest's gun mod. Before the year she left Signal one of the professors had taught her about how certain types of Dust can be used, and with extreme caution, and created for the persons use such as making incinerate bullets from fire dust that can be activate using aura. Naru has four types; normal, armor-piercing, incinerate, and cryo, normal would be her standard regular bullets while the other three were made using three different types of Dust that Naru uses in situations that would be needed. Making sure that everything was in place Naru would grabbed the utility belt and wrapped it around her waist to put on, then she would grabbed Tempest and change both tonfas into a single revolver form as she started loading it with the normal ammunition before pausing a moment till Naru turn to Pyrrha.

"Wait aren't you THE Pyrrha Nikos? Didn't you win the Mistral Regional Tournament four years straight then on a cover of a cereal box?" the fox faunus asked as Pyrrha would looked away to the side a little embarrassed that someone she didn't know heard of her.

"Yeah, it was fun for abit. But sadly the cereal wasn't that good" the red headed spartan girl said as Naru could only shiver at the memory when she first tried it.

"Yeah your right, but I'm sure that someone must of love that cereal somewhere" Naru stated as she finished loading Tempest up then would turn the gun back into the twin tonfas then folded them up as she strapped both in place on each of her thighs. And right before the two would start up another conversation the door lead to enter/exit the locker room was kicked opened by Yang, who would look around the room before spotting a certain faunus that made her rush inside and scoop Naru up in a bear hug.

"There you are! Thought you can slip away from me this time huh Foxy?!" the brawler said while Naru's face was turning a slight blue color from the lack of air while Ruby, Jaune, and everyone else would enter in and made their way to their respectful lockers to get their gear.

"Yang...please...need...air!" Naru manage to cry out in distress, which leaves to Ruby to come to the fox faunus girl's rescue once again.

"Yang, can you please let go of Naru?! Her face is changing blue like a blueberry and she looks like she's about to blow up!" the young girl said with abit of panic in her tone of voice from seeing Naru's face, which Yang took notice that she would let go and Naru gasped loudly as feeling air going into her lungs again.

"Whoops, sorry bout that Foxy. Didn't want to pop your..." Yang would of continued if Naru hadn't quickly place her fingers over her lips to silence her while the faunus continue catching her breath till she can speak once more.

"Yang...that pun you were about to say is not funny. And not only that, but not infront of the innocents" Naru told her before removing her fingers from the blondes lips while Ruby would look back and forth between the two girls with a confused look on her face.

"Huh? I don't get it, what are you talking about?" she asked before Naru would pull the hood of her cloak over her head, which the young girl would quickly take off and glared her silver eyes at the older teen which Naru would give her a small smile before answering.

"Oh you'll learn one day Ruby, when your older. Just don't do what your sister does or else you'll end up just like her" Naru said before turning back to the locker however she also saw the couple earlier with the girl still talking to the boy that were across from her locker, Yang would place her hands onto her hips and had a frown on her lips while she stare at her girlfriend.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the blonde brawler would asked as the fox faunus would only turn her head and just at her for a moment before answering her.

"One of you is enough, two is WAY too many" was all Naru would say before turning her attention back to her own locker while the sisters would get their gear, while she making one last check up Naru's fox ears would pick up on the conversation behind her and the ginger hair girl was making some suggestions of how she and the boy would be remain on the same team together, the faunus can only guess that they were either old childhood friends...or a couple in a secret relation. She did pick up their names when the teen boy called out "Nora" while said girl would respond by saying "Ren" before the couple would soon walked away with Nora making giggle noises along the way, now that they were away Naru did had a questionable thought that ran in her head when she closed her locker, "Huh...I wonder what noise Sloth's do make?" she wondered before closing her locker shut then made her way to the sisters that she soon join in the conversation they were having while Ruby was hugging a folded form of Crescent Rose.

"No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my baby do the talking!" the young girl said while cuddling the weapon in her arms which made Naru roll her eyes and smiled in amusement before her girlfriend would respond to her sister.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up then you're going have to meet new people, and learn to work together with them" the blonde brawler had said which caused Ruby to have a irritated look on her face then lets out a frustrated groan while she put Crescent Rose away and closed her locker shut.

"Ugh, you sound like dad! Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting?" the younger girl asked as Naru answered her.

"Alot of Huntsmen and Huntress can work well together, watch each others backs, and building trust with people you know" the faunus said as Ruby thought of it for a moment before nodding.

"Ok good point, oh and stop helping Naru! And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" the red head said with pride, Naru however could only snicker at the last part at how childish that sounded before she cough lightly to calm herself down abit.

"Ok then, but what about when we form teams? If the rumors about it are true, then what are you gonna do about it?" Naru asked as Ruby would have a unsure look on her face before she looked away nervously.

"Well I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or Yang's or we can all be I guess" Ruby answered her, Yang however looked uncertain that this would help get her sister out of her shell of meeting new people so she made a comment of her own.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team Ruby" Yang said as she grabbed her own hair and began stroking it with her hands while having a nervous look on her face, hearing her sister say this gotten Ruby to look at her with a surprise look then would turn to upset enough for the younger girl to walk up and pointed a accused finger at the blonde.

"My dearest sister, Yang. Are you implying that you or Naru do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked as Naru would raised a eyebrow while looking back and forth between the two sisters.

"Uh the who and what now?" Naru asked but she was ignored when Yang would raise her hands up in defensive from seeing her younger sisters look on her face.

"What? No! Of course I do...I just thought, I dunno-maybe it will help you break out of your shell!" Yang said as Naru would only sigh and shook her head at her girlfriends choice of words, surprise by this once more Ruby burst out in anger.

"What the-! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-" before Ruby could finished her sentence Jaune walked pass the three girls while reading a paper in his hand.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in 636 yesterday, I would've remembered having to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?!" the blonde hair boy said as he continue desperately search for his locker while the three girls would stare at him for a moment till Naru spoke up.

"It's three rows down on your left Jaune!" the fox faunus called out as Jaune stopped and looked to where she had said till he finally found it.

"Oh right...Thanks!" he told her now feeling abit embarrassed to himself before he would start working on getting it open and grab his gear out, seeing that was settled Naru would turn her attention back to the youngest sister.

"Ok Ruby, I can understand that this might be difficult but Yang does have a point. Making new friends...may not be that easy, but that doesn't mean you should not stop trying no matter how badly it might end up. And if we do form teams we'll cross that bridge together when that day comes, ok?" Naru asked the young red head, Ruby was quite for a moment to think over and she was starting to doubt herself about it so Naru added abit of fuel to the fire, "I'll make you chocolate chip cookies if you do" she said and that caused Ruby's silver eyes to sparkle in excitement as she hugged the faunus girl.

"Ok I'll do it, thanks Naru!" Ruby said before removing herself from hugging Naru then Yang would soon hug her girlfriend from behind with her head leaning over Naru's shoulder and giving a quick peck on the faunus cheek.

"You sure do know how to sweet talk her Foxy, then again you were always the SWEET talker" Yang told her while Naru groan at the bad pun her girlfriend made.

Right before the trio would continue their conversation till they heard Jaune cry out followed by a panging sound and Pyrrha calling out a apology, the girls turn to see the blonde boy pinned to the wall with what looked to be a bronze an red colored spear that pinned the hoodie of Jaune's jacket holding him in place. When they heard Glynda Goodwitchs voice over the intercom for all first year students to head to Beacon Cliff for initiation everyone started to leave as Naru and the sisters made their over to their male friend just as Weiss pass by giving him a disapproval look till she walked off then followed by Pyrrha, who had grabbed the spear like weapon and pulled it off causing Jaune to slump down onto the floor.

"It was...nice to meet you Jaune!" the red headed girl told him with a small smile on her face till she followed the Schnee heiress out of the locker room. Naru looked down at Jaune for a moment then turn her head where Pyrrha walked off then back down to the blonde hair boy again.

"You know, I think she likes you" hearing the fox faunus words caused Jaune to perk up and look at her.

"Who?...Weiss?" the question the blonde boy made caused Naru to nearly face fault onto the floor if she hadn't stopped herself from letting that happened.

"Eh not exactly who...What happened exactly?" she asked in curiosity along with Yang and Ruby while Jaune would only hung his head down in disappointment.

"I don't understand...My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" he asked just as Ruby and Naru would help him up an threw his arms over their shoulders to help carry him while Yang answered.

"Snow angel was probably wasn't the best start" the blonde brawler said as she walked along beside Naru as she and her sister walked Jaune out of the locker.

"Come on Jaune, let's go" Ruby told him while Naru would turn to her girlfriend to whisper to her.

"Doesn't he know that Weiss was being sarcastic yesterday?" she asked which Yang's answer was only a shrug on her shoulders that she doesn't know either as the four friends made their way to their destination.

Beacon Cliff

When they arrived they saw Ozpin and Goodwitch standing infront of the view that showed the Emerald Forest, the four would soon separate and stood on their stone plating's on the ground along with the other students that showed up. Naru took a look to her left to see that she was at the far end with Jaune standing on her left, followed by Ruby, then Yang, and so on till she heard a light coughing that made her turn to see Glynda was staring at her with a stern look that told her to pay attention before Ozpin started speaking up after taking a sip of his mug in hand.

" For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." the headmaster started then Goodwitch would soon take over next.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today" the older blonde said as she adjusted her glasses when she paused a moment. Naru's fox years perk up under her hood when she heard Ruby groan out, now thinking that she wish she taken back about what she told the younger girl as Ozpin would continue on.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years" as he said that Naru could of sworn she heard the sounds of broken glass in the background as she quickly looked around to see where it came from but could find nothing.

"WHAT?!" but she did hear that from Ruby when she cried out in disbelief, and now the fox faunus was REALLY feeling bad for the young girl of the possibility of having partner she might not get along with, especially if its a certain heiress.

"Once you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin paused a moment of his speech to take another sip of his mug, which Naru had wondered how much coffee he has left in or wondering what he was drinking, before he resumed, "You will be monitored and graded for the deration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, we will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Any Questions?" as Ozpin finished his speech Naru would notice that Jaune would raise his hand up, "Good. Now, take your positions!" the headmaster said as everyone, except for Jaune, got into a battle like stance position.

"Uh sir, I've got um...a question. Are you like dropping us off in the forest somewhere or something?" Naru heard Jaune beside her while catapulting sounds were made and she saw students flying forward in mid air above the forest as the fox faunus had her hands hovering over the twin folds of her weapons ready to grab them.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered the blonde boy as Naru heard the launching sounds getting closer along with Nora cheering sound being made.

"Oh...Did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaunes question made Naru roll her eyes under her hood, if they had hand out parachutes he would have known by now.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin once again answered his question, Naru took a moment to look to the side for a sec to see Yang giving her and Ruby a quick wink as she put on some sunglasses before she was launched into the air, Ruby turn to Naru and just gave a smile for 'good luck' as she too followed her sister into the air then Naru would quickly face the front knowing that she was next as soon as Jaune would go.

"So um what exactly is a land strateEEEHHHHHHHH!"" Jaune cried out when he was sent flying into the air as Naru lower herself down farther ready and then...nothing happened, as she watch as the students going farther away in a distance Naru had a confused look as she looked down at her plate then back up to the professors.

"Um...I think mine is broken" the fox faunus said this but Glynda just shook her head at her.

"No, I'm afraid not Ms. Namikaze. Professor Ozpin has instructed to hold yours for a moment to talk to you" as the older blonde woman said this Naru turned to the headmaster himself.

"Naru, when you land head straight to the temple. There is one relic that will be specifically just for you but hidden from the others, you'll know when you see it" as Ozpin said this Naru had a even more puzzled look on her face of what he said.

"Wait, what do you mea-OH BLOODY HEEELLLLLLLL!" Naru screamed when she let her guard down for a second just her own plate went off and sent her flying into the air as Ozpin would turn back to the forest as he took another sip from his mug.

Chapter End

**Authors Notes**

**And that's it right there folks, also to the answer of the random guest, no there is no Yuri Lemon because this is a Rated T story and most of those are found in rated M ones. However if it was M, I still wouldn't do it because I would do terrible at it and most of them that does involve would likely skip ahead or something. Anyways till next time and I can't wait to see what happens next in RWBY.**

**DDK Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes**

**Hey guys DDK again with another chapter, now this was a little tricky of coming up Naru's semblance but I had a little help from a friend that's also a fellow Author who gave me a idea, so if your reading this I hope this was what you meant or close to it.**

**DDK does not own Naruto or RWBY**

The Emerald Forest seem calm and peaceful during the early morning, a black bird thats shape was similar to a Nevermore but smaller was flying through the air flapping its wings and sailing through the open air. All seem calm and peaceful to the small feather creature...until a red and black blur crashed against it at a great speed causing it to shriek out and was replaced by its feathers that were now falling giving the meaning of the bird's end.

"Birdie no!" Ruby cried out as she continue during her fall, not too far from the young redhead Naru was feeling the wind blowing pass her during her fall at a rapid pace, she slightly curse Professor Ozpin for her slight one second distraction before she was launch into the air but right now the blonde faunus had to come up with a landing without hurting herself too badly. Seeing that she was comming closer to the branches of the tree's Naru would quickly use her Aura to activate her Semblance, once she felt it was ready Naru would quickly position herself in mid air with her feet pointing forward along with her knee's brought up to her chest as the fox faunus waited at the last second when she was close to the nearest branch as she kick her legs out, when her feet made contact to the wooden branch her aura burst out in a orange color then leaped away from the branch till she landed on another and repeat the process at a quick speed before Naru did a landing roll on the ground that she soon stopped in a position where she was down on one knee and had Tempest out in its gun form as the faunus did a quick scan of her surroundings.

While she remain in her position Naru's semblance still remain active, if anyone had appeared right at the moment they would see a orange aura that was visible around Naru's body with two shapes on top of her head that were long like rabbit ears and another behind her in shape of a long tail while the faunus eye pupils were slit like a cat. When active it grants Naru a boost of strength and speed as well as highten her senses of smell, sound, and sight however there is also a price for such power. For every use Naru's muscle tissues would start to strain and cramp up slow at first until the next few minutes would increase, if remain active for long period of time the muscles within Naru's body would enter a mild paralysis state that would slow down her movements and feeling of ache for the next hour to rest. It was at the end of her third year at Signal that Naru discovered her semblance and is one of the reasons why she skipped her final year to test its limits and power, she decided to call her semblance Kistune

Naru would felt a slight pain running through her body, giving her the hint that the effects were starting so she dropped her semblance and the orange shape aura around her body would vanished yet the fox faunus remain alert to her surroundings. Slowly she would get back up on her two feet however the sounds of a leafs ruffling within a bushes caught Naru's attention before she had to evade jump to the left when a spinning round object came out of the bushes and would of directly hit her had she not evaded the uncomming attack, spinning around Naru would fire Tempest hitting a few rounds at the spinning object, which the bullets deflect and bounce off from it until the object stopped spinning and landed on the ground to reveal it was a Boarbatusk that attacked her.

"Really? Of all the Grimm in the Emerald Forest it had to be a wild pig, oh well atleast I get to see how tough that armor of yours" as Naru said this she reach her hand into one of her pouches for her armor-peircing ammunition, however the pig like Grimm wasn't going to let her off as the Boarbatusk would rush forward to charge attack her with its large tusk. Naru saw the Grimm charging at her so she was force to stop grabbing her ammo and change Tempest into the twin tonfas that the faunus held them up in a defense position, standing her ground Naru waited at the last second as she spun around to dodge the Boarbatusk that breifly passed her before she soon smack the side of its head with the right tonfa in her hand however becuase of the heavily armor platings all it did was daze the Grimm for a second as the Baorbatusk shook its head before turning around and thrust its head up in attempt to use its massive curve tusk to grapple onto Naru but the faunus girl manage to leap over the boar to avoid the tusk and when she landed on her feet Naru would strike at it again by swinging both of her tonfas from left to right.

The blows landed around on the Boarbatusk body, a few times over on the head, but the Grimm boar would turn around and swung its tusk against Naru, which she raised both of her tonfas up to block but the impact force caused her to slide back on the dirted ground and she manage to keep her balance to remain standing on her own two feet,_"Ok so not only heavily armored but strong as well, their not called Grimm for nothing so if I can't get to test my armor peircing for it then I'll just have to get it on its back to expose the underside"_ Naru thought to herself as the fox faunus saw that the Boarbatusk was charging at her once again as Naru gotten into defense, however just as it was about a half way close the Grimm suddenly stopped in its tracks at a halt in its attack then it lifted its head up as if something was amiss. Naru was confused by this sudden action but she remain cautioun and on guard incase the Grimm would resume attacking but the strangest thing happened next was that the Boarbatusk would let out a pig like squel as if in fright before turning around and running off in the forest away from her, for a while Naru remain in her stance til she slowly lower it down while having a puzzled look on her face.

"That was...strange. Grimm don't just leave their prey like that...do they?" she asked out loud until she realised that she was the only one in the area, "Right what was I thinking of asking when no ones around, well I better get a move on I wonder how the others are doing?" Naru asked herself as she starts walking off while still having Tempest out incase either the Boarbatusk would return to finished the job or any other Grimm showed up. Right as soon as she left Naru didn't realised that a twin pair of glowing red eyes were seen within the dark shadowed area of the forest, the dark unknown creature would continue staring at the fox faunus retreating form before it lets out a small growl then would proceed to follow her at a distance while waiting for a perfect chance to strike.

With Ruby

In another part of the forest Ruby had landed onto the forest floor for a breif second until she took off running as well as using her speed semblance,_ "Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang! Gotta find..."_ Ruby paused her thoughts to shout out while she was running, "Yang?! YYYAAANNNGGG?!" the young redhead called out but had no luck as she kept moving when going back to her thoughts,_ "Oh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her or someone else finds her first?!...Well theres Naru, but what are the odds that I would find her? Possibly not, well there's always Jaune he's nice and funny..."_ Ruby was thinking back to how she and the blonde boy had met yesterday, then a image of him being attack by a pack of Beowolves and lost, _"But I don't think he's very good in a fight though, Oh what about Blake?! So mysterious...so calm. Plus she likes books!" _a smile form on Ruby's lips at the thought then suddenly frown when another image of her talking to Blake and the black hair girl slowly moving away from her, _" Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Ugh, stay focus Ruby! Who else do you know in this school? There's Yang, Naru, Jaune, Blake, and..."_ as Ruby thought of this she notice something white up ahead that caused the young girl to put on the emergency brakes with her feet as she slid hard onto the ground and nearly hit Weiss.

When Ruby had finally stopped she was looking at the ground for a moment then slowly she would look up as her silver eyes had met Weiss icy blue eyes, the heiress stared at the young redhead in silence as Ruby's lips would slowly turn into a friendly smile thinking that this might be a good oppertunity for them to start over before it quickly dropped when Weiss had turned sharply away an started walking off.

"Wait! Where are you going?...We're supposed to be teammates..." Ruby said sadly as she looked back down and kick at the dirt with her feet.

Weiss grunted in pain and let out an annoyed groan when she was trying to pass through the bushes, just when she got out then started dusting herself off the white hair girl heard a struggling noise above her so she looked up to see Jaune being pinned high up in a tree with Pyrrha's weapon on his hoodie. Jaune himself would notice Weiss staring up at him so the blonde boy would make a nervious laugh and wave at the heiress before watching her turned back around and headed straight back to Ruby, who was still feeling sad at being abandoned by the white haired girl.

"By no means does this makes us friends." Weiss told Ruby when she grabbed the redheads hooded cape and starts dragging her off.

"You came back!" Ruby shouted cheerfully despite of being dragged off by the Schnee heiress, unfortunatly they were also leaving Jaune behind who was still stuck and watch them leave as he tried calling to them until Pyrrha would arrived and get him down. When they were far enough away Weiss let go of Ruby's cape, which caused the young girl to fall an dropped onto her ass rudely, and continued walking off til Ruby quickly got back to her feet while asking the heiress "what's the hurry?" as she went to catch up.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear, if i get a bad grade because of- AH what the-!" Weiss shouted in fright when Ruby suddenly appeared infront of her when using her semblance.

"I'm not slow, see! You don't have to worry about me! Weiss just becuase I don't know how to deal with people like Naru or my sister, but doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" as Ruby said she wraped an arm around the heiress shoulders, while Weiss herself had her arms crossed and a annoyed look on her face once again at Ruby's childish behavior, as she continued, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today! And after all of this is over, you're gonna be like "Wow, that Ruby girl is really, REALLY cool...and I wanna be her friend!" " as Ruby said this she wrapped her red cape around herself and disappeared out of thin air with rose petals falling down in her face as Weiss remained where she stood until she heard movement within the bushes thinking it was the young redhead.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!...Ruby?" the Schnee heiress called out when she got no answer, the noises of the bushes movement continued as this was making Weiss a little nevious now, "Ruby?" she called out once more but the only response she gotten were not one but multiple pairs of red eyes comming from the bushes until Weiss saw a Beowolf had slowly crept out of its hiding place as the Grimm started growling at the white hair girl, "RUBY!" Weiss cried out as the Beowolf roared at her.

With Yang

In another part of the Emerald Forest, Yang was walking through what appeared to be a fog like area as the blonde brawler had been alone for a long while without seeing anyone since landing. Right now everything seem to be quite with the exception of birds chirpping right above her head but Yang herself was getting bored of it, "Hellloooo!" she called out, missing a shadowy figure that passed behind her that soon disappeared.

"Is anyone out there? Helloooo?! I'm getting bored here!" she tried calling out once more, yet still no response as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand,_ "Man and this is one of the times I wish Naru was here, she always fun for entertainment and kill boredom"_ the brawler thought as certain dirty thoughts came to her mind that involve Naru and herself that was enough to caused Yang to blush an had a grin like smile on her lips till the sound of a twig snapping snapped her out of it and turn to the direction it came from, "Is someone there?" Yang asked as she made her way over to the bushes where she thought the sound came from as the brawler push the leafs to the side, "Ruby! Foxy! Is that you or either of you?" she asked, however Yang's answer was having a stare down with a grolwing Ursa right infront of her, "...Nope!" Yang said with a popping sound added to her when she said that.

Chapter End

**Authors Notes**

**And there you have it, I had tried to make the semblance be a little similar to Naruto's when he was tapping to that fox cloak of one tail but different without having some demon fox soul involvement and all of that. **

**A****nyways hope this was good and to someone that was suggesting a White Rose (which is the name of a Ruby x Weiss pairing) its a tempting suggestion but I'm gonna have to hold on that question, atleast until Volume 2 is done to see what happens as well as 3 if Rooster Teeth still continues making it (which I REALLY hope that they will continue) as well of making another season of RedvsBlue, that's right folks I like it as well and I'm wondering what that X-ray and Van show would be all about as well.**

**Till next time! DDK out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

**DDK here, bringing you another chapter of my story, now some of you may have say that I need a beta for better writing, but truth is I would rather write on what I'm comfortable with and not gonna change that. So if some of you disagree then your welcome to stop reading any time now, and if this gets me bad reviews that still won't stop me from writing what I enjoy!, So enjoy this new chapter!**

**DDK does not own Naruto or RWBY**

Right as soon as the Ursa swipe its left claw out Yang back flipped away to avoid the Grimm like bear before it would attack again, getting into her fighting stance she activated her Ember Celica, the name of Yang's duel range shot guantlets, and was about to fire at the Ursa however the corner of her right eye caught glimps of a second one that was about to blind side attack her which Yang would duck and rolled out of the way then turn to face the two Grimm. The first Ursa that Yang met charge forward to attack just as the blonde brawler would cocked her right arm back, a clicking sound was made from her guantlet, then punch straight into the Ursa's chest when it was within close range and a sound of a shotgun fire was made upon impact as a red burst was made, the Ursa was sent flying back after the hit while the second one would run up to strike at the blonde however was stopped when Yang would punch it under its chin to send the Grimm up in mid air for a second then Yang would strike a couple more hits onto the chest sending the Ursa to rolling backwards towards the first one.

"You guys wouldn't happen to see a girl in a red hood, would you? Or maybe another one, but attractive and with cute fox ears?" Yang asked the two Ursa's when she manage to stop fighting for a moment, however all she gotten for an answer was a growl and roar from both Grimm, "Well you could of just say no!" the blonde brawler manage to say outloud while dodging from both Ursa's when they attacked her once again.

Yang continued to duck, dodge, and rolled out of the way from the Grimms attack while making no attempts to strike back, in fact the blonde brawler was toying with it, creatures of Grimm were seen as monsters to the eyes of those that live within the four kingdoms of Remnant and are to be taken caution when facing one wetheir bigs ones or small ones. So normally even when facing a Ursa, let alone two of them, a Huntsmen should always be caution no matter how skilled they were with the possible of one mistake could be their deaths, yet here Yang was taking caution extremely lightly and laughing after she back flipped feet away from the Grimm like bears, which they soon stopped their attacks when realising their prey would only continue avoiding damage and try to think a new to strike.

"Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a-" Yang was about to make a sarcastic comment or pun when she suddenly froze up, lilac eyes carefull watched a single golden blonde hair slowly floated down from mid air that would soon landed on the grass ground completely visible among the sea of green, Yang continued to stare in silence at the single hair thread as a random memory came to her mind.

_**Flashback begin: 3 years ago**_

_On the Island of Patch, which is west of Vale, where not only the location of Signal Academy but also there is the household of the Xiao Long residence that was Yang and Ruby's home. It was around mid afternoon on a Saturday, being as Signal was close for students and teachers on weekends, both Yang and Naru were in the backyard area. Both blonde's were in their second year at Signal and Naru had gotten to know the family quite well, even though knowing that Taiyang and Qrow, Ruby an Yang's father and uncle,are also her teachers at Signal however they were always kind and willing to help Naru when ever she asked, right now Taiyang had taken Ruby out to Vale so that left Yang alone with her uncle and Naru keeping her company. Now the two young teen girls were in the backyard having a little friendly spare while Qrow was inside the house making lunch, with both using proto-type versions of their soon-to-be weapons a few years later after Signal and go on to Beacon._

_Naru ducked down at the incomming gaunlet right fist that Yang swung as the fox faunus swung her left tonfa upwards for an uppercut, a metal clang noise was made when Yang would use her left arm to block the attack and the tonfa collided with the gauntlet for a breif second then would push it to the side enough to leave Naru open for the brawler to swing a right hooked punch only for the faunus to swing her own right to push the incomming fist to the side causing Yang to miss and Naru managing to spin around and kick at Yangs back. The brawler stumbled forward after the kick but was able to recover when she rolled on the grass ground then quickly get back up to her feet and sprang back up to her feet with arms raised to a defensive position, same with Naru when she saw Yang getting back up to her feet. Both were staring down at each other not moving an inch until a sudden growl comming from Yang's stomach was made, which caused a small blush to appeared on her face then she laugh a little as well as dropping her stance, which Naru did the same but had an amused smile on her lips._

_"For a second there I thought that was the sound of a near by Grimm, if I hadn't carefully heard comming from where" Naru said as she slightly pointed at her fox ears that perked up abit, which Yang made a small laugh once more before responding to her._

_"Well Foxy, working out a sweat with you so much can caused a appetite. Which is what I like best about you, so let's go see what Uncle Qrow made" Yang said as she took off her proto-type gauntlets off, which Naru would put both of her tonfas away._

_"I hope its Ramen this time, I haven't had a single bowl of it in weeks since they closed my favorite resturant for redecorating" Naru said which the fox faunus girl let out a disappointed sigh before feeling Yang threw her arm over Naru's shoulder and pulling her in for comfort._

_"Hey now, don't let sad thoughts enter in that Noodle-brain of yours Foxy" Yang said with a bright smile at the bad pun she just made, Naru turned her head to respond to that terrible bun when she stopped for a moment, when Yang had pulled Naru in with her arm about a quater of her long messy golden hair got caught in between the two girls and Naru's face was pressed up against it. Now normally Yang wouldn't allow anyone else to touch her hair or risk bringing forth Yang's wrath, but at this moment the faunus sense of smell kicked in as she took a whiff of the sweet scent Yang's hair was giving off at this close range and feeling the slight softness against her skin when brushed against her face that Naru had to resist reaching up to touch it. Breaking out of her thoughts Naru would shake her head and get out of Yang's grip from her arm, which the golden blonde brawler was confused in wonder if she did something wrong as Yang then woudl see Naru just smile at her._

_"You want to know what I like about you best now? And no it's not about your puns" Naru said when she saw Yang was about to answer but paused when the faunus said that, not going to let that keep her down Yang would smile up when a new answer came to her._

_"My stunning good looks?" the blonde brawler playfully asked while giving out a standing pose to express her beauty, which caused Naru to chuckle a little at that._

_"Well there's that yes, but there is something else too" Naru said as Yang had dropped her playful expression and listen to her friend as the faunus continued, "Its your hair Yang. It may look a mess being long and loose without brushing it, but I never smelt something sweet like that and it felt very...soft" Naru turned around away from the other blonde girl when she felt her face heated up so to avoid any embarrassing moments, but if the fox faunus hadn't turned away she would of saw Yang's blushing face as well._

_**Flashback end**_

"You..." Yang had finally spoke a little coldly after having that flashback but paused a moment to close her eyes, then she reopened them this time with both glowing red eyes as both Ursa's look at each other in confusion at the sudden change of attitude from the golden blonde girl,"...You monsters!" Yang screamed out as her entire body exploded in a burst of flames then rushed forward at a new level of speed that almost match Ruby's, this caught both Grimm by surprise as the firey blonde girl started throwing fury of punches, with Ember Celica still active, at the near by Ursa with exploding flames bursting out from each punch until one hard right punch to the skull sent the bear Grimm flying back and crashing through multiple tree's with a small trail of fire in its wake.

Yang quickly turned her head to look behind, glaring her red eyes at the second Ursa that was about to attack her from behind but halted when it saw her glare, "What? You want some too huh?!" she yelled out at it in anger, despite of watching its fellow brethren's death an the teen girl sudden change in attitude the Ursa would still roar at her in challange and stood up on its back legs ready to strike her down, however that wouldn't happened when something was thrown from behind causing a squish like sound and the Ursa froze in place before it dropped forward on the ground an went motionless.

Yang's eyes soon change back to her lilac color and had a confused look on her face till she saw someone behind the dead Ursa, there standing a few feet away was Blake holding a black like ribbon attach from around her right arm and to the pistol with a blade that she used to kill the Ursa from behind, with a quick tug Blake retrieved her weapon then would sheathed it back as the black hair girl would turn and gave Yang a small smile, the blonde brawler had a blnk look on her face as she took a look at the dead Ursa then back to Blake that she soon shrug her shoulders, "I've could've taken him" she said to the other girl.

with Weiss

The Schnee heiress slide backwards after blocking an imcomming attack from a Beowolf, which she was soon surrounded by a pack of them, before standing back up and held Myrtenaster in her left hand. Seeing as her suppose partner ,Ruby Rose, is no where to be found Weiss would have to face these creatures alone in order to defend herself, so the white hair girl quickly got into her combat stance while having a firm grip on the hilt of her multi dust rapier sword in her left hand.

"_Alright, remember your training Wiess...head up, shoulders back, right foot forward...not that forward! Slow breathing, wait for the right moment and..." _Weiss thought to herself while narrowing her light blue eyes at the larger Beowolf, which could of been the Alpha of the pack, then she pulled Myrtenaster back as its dust chamber spun and landed on a red color,_"NOW!" _ her thought screamed as Weiss use her Glyph to pushself straight towards the Beowolf with her weapon ready to strike until.

"Ah gotcha!" Ruby suddenly appeared in Weiss path, with Crescent Rose in hand that she used to strike at the Beowolf, the heiress eyes went wide and in a panic state caused her to change her striking course as well as stumble on her feet to stop herself, her actions caused her weapon to go active as a stream of fire shot out from her rapier from the red dust and the flames hit the nearest tree. Ruby got distracted by looking behind her to see what happened only to quickly blocked a random Beowolf's attack that caused her off gaurd and stumbled backwards, which she ended up bumping into Weiss, "hey, watch it!" the young redhead said to the older teen.

"Excuse me?! You attacked out of turn, I could've killed you!" Weiss shouted at her, clearly upset that Ruby had gotten in the way to make Weiss nearly hit her instead of the large Grimm she targeted.

"You'll have to try alot harder than that..." Ruby muttered under her breath enough for the heiress to not hear her, seeing as the pack of Grimm were slowly closing in on the two girls Ruby had to quickly reload a fresh clip of ammo for her scyth-sniper weapon however the fire that Weiss caused was starting to spread quickly. Weiss seeing a flaming tree that fallen down infront of the Alpha Beowolf caused ehr to turn and grabbed Ruby's arm.

"Come on, we have to go!" she told the young girl, which she urge her to start running when she started draging her off, the Beowolves would had given chase but being as the forest fire was spreading fast and cutting them off the Alpha made a howling sound to order its pack to let them go and fall back so that they could escape themselves. Once at a safe distance away both girls were panting to catch their breath before Ruby spoken up first.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" she yelled at the heiress, very disappointed that she didn't get the chance of having some action by killing the pack of Grimm, Weiss had sooned calmed her breathing down enough to turn around and glare at the young girl infront of her.

"Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" the heiress yelled back that made the redheaded girl to step back at the tone while making a noise in protest.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Ruby asked while watching Weiss would close her eyes and pincth the bridge fo her nose, letting out a fustrated sigh, then release herself so that she woudl open her eyes again to speak again.

"I'm just surprised that someonw who talks so MUCH would communicate so LITTLE during an encounter" Wiess spoken, putting much stren into the words in her sentence as Ruby would folded her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" the redhead's words caused a small snot to be made from the heiress.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way onto Beacon. Bravo." Weiss sarcastically said as she turned around to leave, Ruby had picked up on the sarcastic comment that caused her face to grow red in anger at the Schnee heiress so much that she let out a cry in fustration before the redhead pulled out Crescent Rose and cut down a near by tree to take it out on before following the heiress. Weiss hearing the background noise that Ruby made during her walk that caused her to roll her eyes,_ "Such a child"_ she thought to herself before continue walking.

Ruby herself was having a hard time as she lower her head and continue following Weiss while remaining silent,_ "I really wished I found Yang or Naru first"_ the young girl thought, both girls missing a large black feather floating down behind them.

With Naru

Naru had continued walking through the dark part of the Emerald Forest and yet still no sight of any anyone nor any Grimm encounters since the Boarbatusk, but she did hear the sounds of gunfire from a far distance so she believes the initiation test wasn't over yet or else she would of been lost an left alone. However during her walk the fox faunus felt that something wasn't right at the moment like she was being watched and when she turned around to look behind nothing was there, which of course being as there are Grimm somewhere within the forest so it is possible that could be the reason, so Naru had to keep going but remain caution and aware of her surroundings which she let the hood of her vest down so that her fox ears were expose and help a little. And it did help when the blonde picked up the sounds of someone talking not too far away and followed it, by then did she notice that the dark forest was getting a little bit more sun light and the sound getting closer as she walked until stopping when she saw the corpse of a King Taijitu an the couple she saw earlier this morning.

If she remember correctly the ginger-hair one thats hanging upside down was Nora and the boy standing by her was Ren, both seem to be having abit of a conversation and Naru can guess that if she found them together an from what Professer Ozpin's words that could mean their partners now. Now that she thought about it though Naru did see the number of students that were part of the initiation, last she check before being launch into the air there were a odd number of group and the possible chance that not everyone is going to be partnered up and from Ozpin's last words to her it made the fox faunus to wondered if the Headmaster knew about this, however she was brought out of her thoughts when Naru suddenly notice that Nora was staring at her up very close up to her face that made the blonde yelled out in surprise and jump back away at the other girl's sudden appearance without the faunus notice.

"Hi! I'm Nora, what's your name? Are you a student trying to get into Beacon as well? Do you like sweets? Oh you have such cute fox ears, are they real?! Can I touch them? Please? Pretty please?!" the girl named Nora asked Naru while reaching a hand up to touch the faunus ears without giving Naru the chance to answer, however the boy that Nora was with interferred by grabbing the back collar of her clothing an gently pulled her away which caused her to say "aaww" in disappontment.

"I apologies on Nora's behave, she tends to get excited when meeting new people. My name is Lie Ren, but you may call me Ren if you wish. And you've already met Nora Valkyrie" Ren said to Naru in introduction, which Nora's disappointed face change quickly to a happy expression when her name was heard and she gave a friendly wave to Naru.

"It's...nice to meet you both, I'm Naru Namikaze" the blonde faunus said until she heard Nora suddenly gasp.

"Hey, we have the same name! Well not the same name exactly which their spelled different, also no last names related as well but still close none the less!" the ginger-hair girl explained as Naru couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Your right, it does almost sound the same. So are you two are partnered up?" Naru asked, Ren was about to answered but Nora cut him off when she got close to Naru's personal space again.

"Yes! We've been knowing each other since we were kids and have been best friends ever since! Oh but we're not together together incase you wondered, however we came up with this secret plan of finding each other by making Sloth sounds and it worked!" Nora explained happily so much that she ended up wrapping her arms around Ren's neck and hugged him, Naru seeing this couldn't help but smile and corss her arms over her chest.

"That does sound like a good plan, and your sure that you both aren't together *together*?" the fox faunus asked with an amused smile as she saw both Ren and Nora's face went a little red that made them back a inch away from each other then looked away that amused Naru even more, " Cute, well now that introductions is out of the way would you mind helping me out? I'll admit I'm a little lost since I landed, we were all suppose to be heading to the temple at the end of the forest or something?" Naru asked while rubbing the back of her neck, after recovering a little Ren would answer her.

"We were just about to head there now, but wouldn't you nee-" Ren got cut off again, this time not from Nora but from a group of Ursa's that entered the area with a larger one leading the pack, Naru was about to grab Temptest however Nora interrupted her.

"Oh I got this one, I have a super awesome idea!" the ginger-hair girl said as she took out a large hammer, pulled a trigger on the handle that made a explosion of pink dust enough to launch her into the air and straight towards the Ursa's.

"Uh...should we help?" Naru asked Ren while they watch together at Nora was laughing and swinging around her hammer to knock the Grimm bears back as she looked to be having fun.

"...Do you mean Nora...or the Ursa's?" was all Ren had answered to Naru's question with a question of his own.

Chapter End

**Authors Notes**

**And that's another chapter done, now I had thought about this and I am going to stick with Naru being the extra pair of hands to helping out with teams she knew, so don't asked for any suggestions of her being partner up or anything like that.**

**Anyways what a way to end of volume 2 of RWBY am I right? Especially that last part after the credits, I know that some people are making suggestion that Raven, which later learn in the RWBY Wiki going by the name of Raven Branwen which also is later learn that Qrow has a similar last name as her, could be possible to being Yang's mother because she had some connections. Well let me tell you the possible of that is very low because she looked to be around the same age as Yang, so here's my suggestion of who she is, either A) She some sort of dark clone of Yang's personal or B) She is Yang's secretive long lost twin sister, both possibilities very low I know but that's what I'm gonna stick with until Volume 3, IF there's going to be one.**

**Later folks, DDK out!**


End file.
